1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerial platforms, and more particularly, to vertically stable aerial platforms elevated to predetermined altitudes for multiple uses including harnessing wind energy, and/or elevating equipment such as cameras, and/or communication system antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20130307274 A1, published on Nov. 21, 2013 to Sia for Power Generating Windbags and Waterbags. However, it differs from the present invention because Sia teaches a method of using a bagged power generation system comprising windbags and water-bags for harnessing wind and water power to produce electricity. Windbags integrated with aerodynamically shaped inflatable bodies are filled with lighter-than-air gas: HAV, UAV, airplanes; that enable the apparatus to attain high altitudes to capture and entrap high velocity wind. Water-bags integrated with hydrodynamic shaped bodies: HUV, UUV, Submarine-boats; enable the apparatus to dive, capture and entrap swift moving tidal-currents. Attached tether-lines pulling on rotating reel-drums and generators produce electricity. Active control surfaces, turbo-fans, and propellers provide control of the apparatus. A system configured to maximize fluids capture, retain, and optimize extraction of its kinetic energy.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100026007 A1, published on Feb. 4, 2010 to Bevirt for Apparatus and Method for Harvesting Wind Power Using Tethered Airfoil. However, it differs from the present invention because Bevirt teaches a wind energy generator for employment in a jet stream or other wind conditions. The craft comprises a “kite” configured with an airfoil tethered to a ground based power generator. The craft and tether are configured to pull on the tether during a flight pattern calculated to pull on the tether that is connected to the generator to enable power generation. Also, an aerodynamically stable tether configuration is used and can be supplemented with a number of periodically spaced control surfaces arranged at various points along the tether. These control surfaces can be selectively actuated to stabilize and position the tether. The tether can comprise a two-stage tether having an inelastic portion attached to a pool and an elastic portion that connects with the kite. Also, wind detection devices identify local wind variations, and through control systems, enable positioning of the kite.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080048453 A1, published on Feb. 28, 2008 to Amick for Tethered Wind Turbine. However, it differs from the present invention because Amick teaches a tethered wind turbine that uses an aerodynamic, flow-concentrating shape and lighter-than-air construction utilizing a lifting gas and an electrically conductive tether fixed to ground to reap energy from the wind at low or high altitude. The tethered wind turbine floats aloft downwind to a direction and position that is aligned with the wind. Sensors and control modules are used to fly gracefully at an optimal altitude in most wind regimes and also to ascend/descend when appropriate to seek shelter from extreme weather conditions. The tethered wind turbine utilizes carbon nanotube materials in its tether for both structural and conductive purposes. A ring-wing section profile in a preferred embodiment has a very low coefficient of drag.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,350,403 B2 issued to Carroll on Jan. 8, 2013 for Tether Handling for Airborne Electricity Generators. However, it differs from the present invention because Carroll teaches a power generation system including an airborne electricity generator, a tether assembly configured to carry electricity from the generator to land, the tether assembly having a first end portion coupled to the generator, and a winch assembly configured to reel the tether assembly onto a drum, wherein the winch assembly is configured to apply a reel tension to the tether assembly reeled onto the drum that is lower than a tension in the first end portion of the tether assembly.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,253,265 B2 issued to Glass on Aug. 28, 2012 for Power-augmenting Shroud for Energy-Producing Turbines. However, it differs from the present invention because Glass teaches a shroud, such as for an airborne wind-turbine for converting wind energy into another form of energy, such as electrical energy. The shroud has a ring-like shape with an airfoil cross-section and defines an interior volume for containing a lighter-than-air gas. The shroud includes a central opening oriented along a longitudinal axis of the shroud. The shroud is configured to produce an asymmetric moment of left and right lateral sections thereof, which asymmetric moment yields a restoring moment that automatically orients the longitudinal axis of the shroud substantially optimally relative to a prevailing wind direction.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,317,261 B2 issued to Rolt on Jan. 8, 2008 for Power Generating Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Rolt teaches a Power generating apparatus including a cable, which rotatably mounts a plurality of power units. The power units include wind power turbines for producing power from the wind as the plurality of power units fly in the sky whilst connected to the cable.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,254 B2 issued to Roberts on Aug. 24, 2004 for Windmill Kite. However, it differs from the present invention because Roberts teaches a kite having a flying platform including a plurality of mill rotors, at least one tethering line maintaining the platform at a substantially fixed geographical location, at least one dynamo on the platform drive connected to the mill rotors, and a conductor connecting the dynamo to an electrical transmission and supply system at ground level. The windmill kite has at least three substantially axially co-directed, spaced apart mill rotors disposed in an array which is symmetrical in terms of thrust capacity about each of two orthogonal axes extending from the platform and being neutral in terms of torque capacity about a third orthogonal axes extending from the platform.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,739 A issued to Watson on Jan. 1, 1985 for Airship-Floated Wind Turbine. However, it differs from the present invention because Watson teaches a wind turbine, by use of a tethered airship for support, designed for the recovery of power at heights of 2,000 feet or more above ground, at which height power density in the wind is typically three times the power density available to a conventionally supported wind turbine. Means can be added to such an airship-floated wind turbine, which will permit its generators to be used to meet load demand even during periods of little or no wind.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,669 A issued to Pugh on Dec. 4, 1984 for Wind Generator Kite System. However, it differs from the present invention because Pugh teaches a system for generating electrical energy by wind power. The wind generator is suspended in the air like a kite by wind currents and is attached to the earth by a high strength cable to which are attached electric cables and a natural gas pipe. Numerous small wind generators are mounted in a box-like kite enclosure, which are raised to the desired elevation by rotary blade power with the assistance of a gas balloon. The wind generator kite is raised and lowered to the proper elevation for maximum electrical output. A complete system, including control methods, permits the production of electricity and provides means for generating power with a load factor.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,897 A issued to Benoit on Sep. 21, 1982 for Lighter Than Air Wind Energy Conversion System. However, it differs from the present invention because Benoit teaches a lighter-than-air (LTA) wind energy conversion system (WECS) wherein a LTA envelope carries a main rotor and electrical generator to take advantage of high wind speeds available at high altitudes. The LTA envelope is tethered to a ground based mooring system designed to provide self-orientation for the LTA envelope. In a preferred embodiment, heavy mechanical transmissions are eliminated by providing a hollow bladed main rotor, which drives an induction turbine positioned within a substantially linear duct, which is, in turn, preferably located along the longitudinal axis of the LTA envelope. The output of the induction turbine is coupled to an electrical generator whose output is, in turn, transmitted to the ground via the tethering system.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,481 A issued to Biscomb on Aug. 25, 1981 for Multiple Wind Turbine Tethered Airfoil Wind Energy Conversion System. However, it differs from the present invention because Biscomb teaches a plurality of wind turbines supported aloft on a same tethered airfoil, which is provided with devices for orienting wind turbines into wind.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to PCT Publication No. WO 2008004261 A1 published on Jan. 10, 2008 to Ippolito, et al. for Wind System for Converting Energy Through a Vertical-Axis Turbine Actuated by Means of Kites and Process for Producing Electric Energy Through Such System. However, it differs from the present invention because Ippolito, et al. teaches a system for converting wind energy, comprising at least one kite that can be driven from the ground immersed in at least one wind current and a vertical-axis wind turbine, placed at, ground level, such wind turbine being equipped with at least one arm connected through two ropes to the kite. The kite being adapted to be driven through the turbine to rotate the arm and convert wind energy into electric energy through at least one generator/motor system operating as generator that co-operates with the turbine. The ropes being adapted both to transmit mechanical energy from and to the kites, and to control the flight trajectory of the kites. A process for producing electric energy through such system is further described.
Furthermore, kites, balloons, and kytoons have difficulty in capturing energy at specific altitudes over a specific designated area, whereby wind blows the kites and balloons down range. Consequently, more aerial space is needed, which translates to greater weight for a longer electrically conductive cable. Thus, requiring more lift. The challenge with an exclusive wing/kite design is that substantial wind energy is needed to launch wind turbines and to keep them aloft.
Other art describing the closest subject matter provides for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of this art suggests the novel features of the present invention.